


A Wolf's gaze

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Soulmates, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto's been having the same dream over and over again, of a wolf and a man he would love to know what it means.





	

Naruto knew he was asleep and that was the strangest thing about the entire thing. Usually he never knew, things just happened in his dream and when he woke up he had that sad feeling because it was just a dream and nothing more but this was different.

He knew he was sleeping, he knew it was not real although what he felt seemed real enough. He could even feel his bed under him. He could feel his sheets and if he strained he could hear the sound of his fan whirling and choking every now and again.

Naruto was asleep in his bed but in the dream or whatever it was he felt safe but not exactly because it was the same thing again and again night after night and he was slightly alarmed by that. It might seem like he was outside but he knew he was not.

He could still feel his bed under him but the scene around him seemed so real. The sounds and scents seemed real but at the same time he was aware of himself on the bed, it was confusing but that was not freaked him out.

What freaked him out was how the dream started every single time. He just became aware of golden eyes on him and that would not be so bad if they were human eyes but the silver fur on the wolf made him freeze every single time. He had never seen a wolf in person just on television on documentaries but they had never looked like the one in his dream.

Golden eyes but they seemed so intelligent, the eyes cautioning him from making any sudden rooms. It was then that Naruto became aware of the his surroundings in the dream. He knew he was asleep but it still seemed like he was in a deep forest.

The wolf hovering him always pulled back slowly, and god was it huge. Naruto always did the same thing. Sat up slowly as the wolf pulled away and there was always a feeling in his gut, a deep twisting feeling as the wolf pulled away.

He always locked eyes with the wolf as it pulled away and it always gave a low growl when he reached out to it. Naruto had no idea why he did it over and over again. Dream or not it was still a stupid decision but he just knew that he had to do it. It just felt so right, letting the wolf pull back always felt wrong to him somehow so he always reached out and watched the golden eyes narrow on his hand.

He never feared for his hand to be bitten although that was something he should have been thinking about. Most normal people would have thought about that but Naruto knew it was a dream even though it felt otherwise.

He always reached for the wolf, he always got to his feet and slowly approached until he sank to his knees and his hands sank into soft deep fur. He always rested his head against the wolf’s own and stared into golden eyes, watched them as they watched him, as they changed, flickered with intelligence that in no way could belong to an actual wolf.

For some strange reason when he rested against the wolf he felt calm and almost complete. He felt whole and when he was awake Naruto wondered if he was so lonely that his mind had to conjure up a deadly guardian for him. It was sort of insulting if that was it.

Of course it could have been it if that was how the dream stayed. Just him touching and watching the wolf but of course that was never how it stayed. The wolf always made him retreat a step and no matter how many times it happened, how much Naruto was prepared for it, the long tongue licking up his face always made him squawk and flail backward to land on his ass. And it always seemed like the wolf was laughing at him as it retreated more.

Naruto always got back to his feet before it could get too far and he always gave chase even as the wolf started to change. With the change his feet were unable to move. Glued to the forest floor and Naruto knew it was a dream but he was unable to do anything, even wake up.

But when it got to that part of the dream the last thing that Naruto wanted to do was wake up, not when fur became skin, not when the wolf became a man and the most attractive looking man that Naruto had ever seen and the strangest thing was that Naruto had never seen him before the dream.

He was a complete stranger and before the dreams Naruto had never seen him before he was certain of it. His school, had no man that looked like that. Skin so pale, muscles so developed and that smile, Naruto would have noticed someone like that around his school, around his neighbourhood just because when he started looking at him it was hard to stop.

The eyes were black not golden by the intelligence was still there. That crooked smile, the strange tattoo on his shoulder. Even as he soaked him up and wanted to walk to him, even as he knew it was a dream Naruto wondered why he was dreaming such a thing, a man that became a wolf. A wolf he was unable to look away from.

X

Naruto finally woke up, his room was dark, he could still hear his fan and he recalled everything from his dream. He had five minutes before his alarm went off. It was five minutes to five and he had been waking five minutes before his alarm since the strange dream started when he turned seventeen.

He had been dreaming of a wolf and a man for the last three years non stop and he had no idea what to say about that. Talking about it did nothing, the pills were a waste of time just made him wake up groggy so he had stopped talking about the dream after the first six months.

He had no idea what it meant. He had never met a wolf before, he had never seen a man like that before and he would love to know what everything meant or be able to dream about something different.

Every day, waking up with a sense of wonder and loss, it would be nice to feel something new for a change because every day started the same and every day he looked around trying to see what had sparked his subconscious the way it had.

He wished he could control more, look around more, move more. Touch more but the dream always repeated itself. Every single night. It was tiring in a way. He could not stop it, could not wake up and when the man appeared he never wanted to. He needed to get a hold onto himself.

X

“Kakashi?” Kakashi stirred at the sound of his name, the taste and smell of the boy on his tongue and in his lips. He opened his eyes to see Gai standing before him in uniform, his boot tapping against the loose dirt of the forest as Gai’s eyes darted around. “Watch is over.” Kakashi gave a small rumble of acknowledgement as he sat up properly the bark of the tree digging into his back. “Are you okay?”

“I got a scent.” Kakashi said softly. “I finally caught his scent.”

Gai gaped at him for a few moments his mind racing before he understood. “From your dream? You found him?”

“No.” Kakashi snorted. “I don’t have his name, I don’t know where he is but what I do know…” He shook his head and felt the mask over his mouth slump a bit. “We have to be close because we are syncing better. It isn’t as faint, we have to be on the same side of the world maybe an hour or two apart.”

“Isn’t that good?” Gai grinned. “You’ve found him Kakashi, after all these years alone your wolf has finally-“

“I haven’t found him yet.” Kakashi pointed out as he stumbled to his feet. He brushed off his pants and ignored his wolf whining pathetically inside him. There was no sense getting worked up about it. Just because they were closer than before did not mean Kakashi could do anything.

It had been hard trying to work with the amount of contact they were given. When Kakashi realized his wolf had reached out and linked to someone Kakashi had been surprised and relieved. He had assumed when the others in his pack and the packs they knew had synced and linked up but he remained alone, he had assumed that he just did not have someone.

It had turned out his wolf had been waiting for the boy to reach maturity. Not as if Kakashi could have swept off to find the boy no matter what. he had a duty, he had work to do and unless they had been in the same city Kakashi would not have sought him out anyway. No matter how tempting it had been.

The boy’s curiosity, his wonder, his bravery had astonished him. He was beautiful but he had been young and it had startled him. He looked so young, Kakashi always marvelled how young he looked asleep. He leaned over him in his wolf form in order to get a better look and to get a better sniff but until recently the boy had smelled blank.

But when his eyes opened Kakashi was always amazed. Such a startling blue, full of curiosity, full of wonder and acceptance and Kakashi was not used to such a look being turned onto him.

The dream always played out the same, the only thing changing was the boy’s appearance. The last few years he had grown, gotten taller, broader, his skin tanner and his eyes darkening. Kakashi would love to explore his body, touch that skin that looked so inviting, maybe get a little nibble or two in but he still had work to do before he could actually go hunting him down and he had to figure out what to say too, after all he was fairly certain the blond was human.

X

Maybe the wolf meant something, like protector. Naruto hated to be analysing his dream and treating it like some sort of astrological thing but he had nothing else to go on. His parents were well meaning but if they knew everything they would freak… again.

Naruto’s Dad was worried and had reached out the first time Naruto had said anything. Naruto had been relieved to have it written off as stress from College so that his parents could stop worrying. It was not that hard keeping it to himself. The dorms at university was fine especially since he had gotten himself a single room.

No sense in troubling a roommate with his habits after all. The last thing Naruto needed was more people worrying about whatever that was. He just honestly wanted an explanation or for the dreams to stop, or change. It was the same thing night after night and he would love for something to change.

He sighed heavily and his gaze fell to the silent television in the library. His eyes glazed over the news announcement about returning soldiers before he slumped in his seat. He needed to eat something.

X

It was different, very different and Naruto knew it the moment he opened his eyes. He knew he was dreaming as usual but everything was different and he was almost scared. He felt cold and the moment he looked down he understood why, he was submerged waist deep in water.

A low growl startled him and he turned, water splashing to meet golden eyes a distance away. His body relaxed when it should not have at the sight of the wolf on the hill. Silver fur shining in the moonlight, golden eyes locked on him.

Naruto curiously wondered if he was naked and was surprised when his hand moved under the water to reassure him that he was wearing something.

But… he could actually move. Could he talk? Could he finally get an answer?

Towards the wolf was not a smart move but he did it any way he needed answers. Naruto slowly approached the wolf and ignored the low growl he got before he hauled himself out the water. “Shush.” He muttered and the growl stopped. “Finally I can move, speak instead of the same thing over and over and god is it a relief.” He looked up to see the wolf had sat, golden eyes fixed on him. “God you are huge.” The wolf’s tail thumped on the grassy floor. “Like hearing that?” Naruto laughed softly. “Look I have no idea why but I always feel this need.” His breath hitched as he slowly reached out. “To touch you.” He whispered. “Even though you’re huge, a wolf with scary teeth, bigger than me, a goddamn wolf that somehow turns into the hottest guy I’ve ever seen? It doesn’t make sense but I just need to…”

His hand hovered over the wolf’s head, golden eyes watched him before the wolf got to its feet and nuzzled into his hand. It felt so real, Naruto’s breath came out in a shudder as the wolf nuzzled his hand before it moved further up his body to burrow its head into his shoulder. It felt so comforting. It did not make sense but Naruto stroked his hand down the wolf’s back as it snuffled into his shoulder.

“This doesn’t make sense.” Naruto said softly. “It really doesn’t, but you’re so pretty and your eyes. I never want to look away and touching you. It isn’t the feeling I get from touching a dog.” He sighed, his words got an almost offended snuffle from the wolf and Naruto smiled. “Yeah sorry, I know you aren’t a normal wolf.” He closed his eyes as the wolf moved from his shoulder to his neck. “You aren’t going to bite me are you? Teeth pressed to the left side of his neck and he tensed. “Please? Pretty sure that if I die here I’ll die in real life or something and I have an exam to study for.” The teeth pressed a little harder but slowly retreated before a warm tongue licked over the area. Naruto groaned at the sticky feeling even as the area tingled. “What the hell is that about?” He complained.

X

“Found you.” Kakashi breathed as he woke up. Granted not the best thing to say first thing after waking in the intensive care but he had just experienced a rather unexpected surprise so he could be excused.

“What the hell Kakashi.” Raidou frowned. “What do you mean found you? We’re the ones that found you.”

“Not you.” Kakashi slowly sat and made grabbed at the closest Iv only to find his hands being covered by another one. “Gai?”

“twenty-four hours Kakashi.” There was no give in Gai’s voice. “Your wounds were life threatening even for our kind and your wolf had to take over.”

Which just might have explained why the dream had changed. For the first time his wolf had been fully in control as he healed, floating in his own mind, it had for some reason allowed them more freedom than before, also… he was close by.

“Eighteen hours.” He said softly just to annoy Gai. “And not a second more.”

“Just for that shitty attitude.” Genma’s voice came from the door. “You’re getting the cuffs to keep your stupid ass in bed until you get clearance from the cute nurses.” Kakashi eyed Genma as he started to plot his escape. “First impressions are important you asshole.” Kakashi rolled his eyes and relaxed.

“Twenty-four hours.”

“Thirty-six you annoying bastard.” Genma frowned. “And all the paper work then you apply for leave or we all go on the hunt with you.” No way in hell.

Kakashi grumbled before he carefully turned to his side to give Genma his back. “Thirty-six.” He mumbled.

X

It was the same thing again and Naruto felt so disappointed. The exact same dream as before and he wanted to pull out his hair or scream as he fell on his ass after the wolf licked him. He was so upset over the pattern repeating after things had been finally making a change that he did not notice that the wolf had not backed away.

The hottest guy he had ever seen was just a few steps away, looking at him and smiling like he always did but he was closer than he had been before and the smile was different. Confident, cocky and with just a bit something wicked.

The dream had not taken a drastic change but it had changed just a bit but Naruto still could not reach out. He still could not do anything and in the end that was what mattered but he so badly wanted to reach out, so badly wanted to do something because he was so near, his fingers ached to feel what his skin would feel like. There had been calm when he touched the wolf, a relief that started deep in his chest.

Just looking at the man caused a longing in Naruto, an ache to touch, to get closer but he could not say anything. He could not do anything and it sucked. It was so painful, he wanted to see if the silver hair was softer than it looked, to touch that crooked smile, drag his fingers down his chest. To look at him was to want and there was no relieving the ache. It just burned stronger and stronger. Until he woke up of course and Naruto woke not feeling refreshed but frustrated and angry.

X

For three days the pattern had continued. It was frustrating, way too frustrating to wake the same way every morning with no answers to why the dream that had remained the exact same for three years changed for the past four days.

It made no sense and honestly he was just tired. Hottest guy he had ever seen and he could not touch him, even though it was in his dreams. Sort of pathetic and it made him almost dread to dream because he needed to touch or something.

Naruto dropped the books into the library return box and stretched. He had finally finished, just one more exam to prepare for before he had the long trip back home until the next semester begun. He should look for a job when back home to occupy himself. Puttering around his parents would get old pretty fast and three to four months home would get boring even if he tried to catch up on sleep.

Ahead of him the campus coffee house turned off its lights and Naruto choked back a laugh. It really was late, he should head back to the dorm and start to revise or maybe do some relaxing or something. He had just picked up his pace when he slowed back down at the scent he picked up. it smelled amazing like one the candles his mom had, vanilla and something. The left side of his neck started to prickle and tingle.

Ahead of him a man slipped into sight and Naruto’s feet froze. He had knew him, he knew the hair, he knew the eyes, he knew what the body would look like under the clothes. When the man shifted down his scarf Naruto’s heart sped up because he knew that crooked smile too but he only knew it from his dreams.

“Found you.” The man smiled. “I knew you had to be close by this time, but narrowing it down by city still took a long long time.” His eyes slid shut. “But I found you in the end.” His voice, it slid over him and made him shiver from how low and appealing it was.

“Who-“ Naruto stammered.

“Your heartrate is telling me you already know who.” The man chuckled. “We’ve seen each other night after night.” He whispered. “Don’t you remember?”

“No way.” Naruto breathed. “You’re real?” But if he was real then…

Your face is so expressive. Just like the dreams.” The man chuckled. “And the wolf is real too. He’s already here.” Naruto was half braced for the wolf to trot out the darkness or something but he had had not been prepared for the way the man’s eyes flashed gold.

“Just like the wolf.” Naruto breathed. He had not realized he had taken a few steps towards the man until he realized he was reaching towards him and his fingers were about to brush black coat. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s normal for the need to touch to overcome everything else.” The man soothed. “Now…” His hands gently took Naruto’s own and gently moved them to his chest. “What’s your name? I’ve been searching for you by scent and look but I never did manage to get your name.”

“Naruto.” He breathed as his fingers slid over the man’s chest. “Uzumaki Naruto.”

“I’m Kakashi.” Kakashi said softly “Hatake Kakashi. I’m surprised you’re taking this so calmly.”

“Side effect of a stressful semester.” Naruto breathed as his hands slid over the Kakashi’s upper body. It was better to touch than he had imagined. “You’re real and really hot.”

“Yes I’m real.” Kakashi sounded amused. “I thought we would have been discussing in depth the wolf thing.”

“We can get to that later.” Naruto snorted as his hands slid up to Kakashi’s neck. “There’s something I want to do first.” The left side of his neck ached but he ignored it as his gaze lingered on Kakashi’s lips. “Can I kiss you?”

“Of course.” Kakashi murmured, he leaned down just enough for their lips to meet. Naruto moaned as Kakashi’s arms pressed him close to him. The side of his neck still ached but his body tingled as well. In his mind, the ned was easing and along with it there was a growing awareness. Naruto allowed the kiss to end and tried to catch his breath.

“What is that?” He gasped before Kakashi nuzzled the left side of his neck which had started to ache more. “Kakashi?”

“Can you guess why we dreamed of each other? Why you were linked to me?” Kakashi pressed a kiss to his neck and Naruto moaned and the flames it sent down his spine. “Can you guess?”

“Are you mine?” Naruto managed to ask while Kakashi kissed his neck and his legs wobbled. “Is it like soulmates?”

“It is like soulmates.” Kakashi whispered. “And you’re all mine.” When his teeth sank into Naruto’s neck there was no pain, just pleasure unlike anything he had veer known before. His hands sank into Kakashi’s neck and everything went white. He was unable to sense anything.

It was then that he saw it. Just like his dreams, huge, silver and golden eyes he was unable to look away from. It was running towards him and there was no expression on its face but Naruto knew it was amused at him. _“Hello, found you.”_ He heard in his head. Naruto had a moment to feel alarmed before he knew nothing more.

X

Kakashi held his mate in his arms as he made his way to his car. They would talk properly when he woke up again. His wolf was delighted that the hunt had finally ended and Kakashi was happy too. Naruto shifted in his arms, an attempt to get closer so Kakashi hugged him closer to his chest and carefully inhaled his scent.

Uzumaki Naruto, what an unique human. What a delightful scent and better yet, what a delightful hunt to claim him. Kakashi was very pleased, he had accepted it very well and he had been braced for some running, maybe screaming, crying. Definitely had been prepared for bullets or silver but he had been asked for a kiss on the first meeting. The bond had certainly been strong for the both of them.

“Found you.” He smiled as he hugged Naruto closer. He was relieved, it looked like he had a good mate.


End file.
